Invierno
by Deebbie
Summary: Un songfic de Royai! Un día de Invierno Roy se da cuenta de de los días frios y de lluvia son tan calidos como los verano, si está con su Riza.


**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa. Y también todos los derecho reservado son de Reik, no míos.

**_Invierno_**

Caminando solo por la calle, bajo la lluvia y el frió. Sin ir a ningún lugar en especial. No se dio cuenta cuando su mente lo traicionó, ya se encontraba tocando el timbre de la mujer a quien escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Hermosa como siempre, abriendo la puerta. Una ráfaga de aire hizo que su pelo se levantara llegando su aroma hacia él. Descubrió que se sentía como en primavera, estando en su calido hogar.

**Llueve afuera llueve  
de más está desierta la ciudad  
Mientras tú y yo nos refugiamos en la eternidad  
No siento frío cerca de ti  
Dentro de mí brilla el sol**

Odiaba el frió, la lluvia, las tormentas, todo, en especial, era lógico que el alquimista de fuego no le gustara. Y no porque era "inútil" si no porque cada noche era vacía sin ella, lo comía por dentro, se imaginaba a Riza con otro hombre, un hombre que la hiciera feliz, que no le hiciera sentir fríos los días que se venían. Pero todo iba a cambiar, la abrazó. Ella sorprendida y emocionada apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

**Se cae el cielo y que más da  
Tenemos nuestro mundo  
El día sigue siendo azul  
Si estamos juntos  
No importa nada mas  
que aquí jamás será invierno  
Invierno **

Esta vez era distinto, y hoy al tenerla acurrucada entre sus brazos, calida, sin sufrimiento, sin temor a nada, le hacía hasta querer la lluvia, sin las tormentas nada habría pasado. Si no se hubiera encontrado con un profundo dolor al no estar junto a la mujer de sus sueños, no habría llegado hacia aquella casa.

Se escucho un estruendoso choque de autos afuera, pero ninguno se inmuto de aquello. El resto del mundo se había nublado. Solo los dos envueltos en una burbuja de amor.

**Tanto ruido tanta soledad  
gente que corre sin parar  
Tras la puerta este universo de infinita paz  
Necesito la calma que tú me das **

La vio directamente a los ojos, sintiendo un reconfortante calor en su cuerpo. Vio sus delicados ojos ámbar mirándolo con dulzura, no se comparaban con sus fantasías. Acarició su pelo color miel, suave y de un aroma exquisito. Recorrió su esbelta figura tranquilamente, y ella paso los brazos por su cuello enredándose con su pelo. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus calidos labios.

**Nubes viento miedo lluvia  
Noches grises ni una luna otro invierno de oscuridad,  
(Otro invierno mas)  
Tú me besas tú me curas  
tu calor y tu ternura no lo dejan entrar  
Invierno  
Invierno  
Invierno**

No más barreras, no eran un Coronel y Teniente, esa fría formalidad se había roto. Tan solo con un simple "Te amo" que había sido correspondido con un apasionado beso. Sus miedos desaparecidos, y remplazados solamente por amor.

Y ninguno se extrañaba por la acciones del otro. Esperaban este momento hace mucho tiempo. Cuando vio a su Coronel en la puerta con los ojos llenos de esperanza y pasión, una mirada solo para ella, supo que el momento había llegado.

**Se cae el cielo y que más da  
Tenemos nuestro mundo  
El día sigue siendo azul  
Si estamos juntos  
No importa nada más que aquí jamás será invierno  
Invierno  
**

Nunca más iba asentir miedo, junto a su querida Riza sentía que podía alcanzar todas sus metas. Ella lo llenaba, era su fuente de felicidad. Ninguna otra mujer se le podría comparar. Nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba en la fría tarde. El color de la eternidad que sentía junto a su amada, era el mejor sentimiento que había tenido.

**Se cae el cielo y que más da  
El día sigue siendo azul  
Se cae el cielo y que más da  
Tenemos nuestro mundo**

Y aunque fuera invierno, su estación mas odiada, si con su Riza estaba nada podía importar ya, porque con ella era tan calido como el verano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!

Me sorprendo tanto como ustedes de estar publicando algo… un poco menos de un año sin poner nada… lo lamento mucho…

Nunca fui buena para hacer cosas largas, así que un song fic, me pareció buena idea… la canción de de Riek y se llama "Invierno". Ya lo tenía escrito hace bastante tiempo, solo tuve que adaptarlo a la canción.

Pues… me decidí a publicarlo, como "despedida", pero lo más probable es que también ponga otras creaciones que tengo echas… Digo despedida, porque creo que voy perdiendo el gusto por esta pareja…y antes de eso, quiero dejar todo lo que he escrito.

Bueno… gracias por leer y mil gracias a los que me van a dejar un review.

Bye!!

Hanae-Kotara


End file.
